Love Thy Life
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Waking up in Camp Half-Blood was the last thing Zoe had in mind after the killing blow from her father, but that doesn't mean she wasn't grateful for another chance to live. Percy/Zoe. Leo/Annabeth. Sequel to I Love Thee.
1. Chapter 1

**Thou Shalt Live**

**Chapter One: Doors Of The Death.**

* * *

Zoe was sure she'd die the moment her back had hit the black rocks—courtesy of her father's attack. The last thing she expected to do was wake up... in a room. Wait... a room? Zoe's eyes snapped open, alarmed. She tried to sit up; to assess her situation but she found that her body was stiff.

She looked at her legs, which no matter how much she tried to command them to, wouldn't move. Panic filled her—why can't she move?—as she tried to move. She grunted as she felt a dull pain by her side. Frowning, she turned to inspect it: the wound from Ladon when she went on a quest to save lady Artemis with Percy and his friends.

Percy!—where was he? Is he safe? She opened her mouth to call for him, and that was when she realized her throat was very dry. Her throat was sore; as if she hadn't drink water in a very long time. She looked around for a source of water; she spotted an ambrosia by the bedside table. It took some effort, but she finally managed to grab the drink from it's original spot. She drunk it greedily, not wasting a drop—she could already feel the ambrosia working it's magic; her throat wasn't as dry and sore as before.

She wished there was more, because her legs still felt numb—but at least she can wriggle her toes now. She wondered where she was and why she wasn't with the Hunters. She looked at her own arm and realized that the silver glow that usually accompany her was gone: she was no longer a Hunter of Artemis.

But how...? Unless she died and came back. Again, how did she came back to life if so? Zoe closed her eyes and sighed, the questions were giving her a headache. There was a long silence where it made Zoe sleepy all over again.

"—patient asleep for months—"

"—doubt she'll wake up again—"

"—she's supposed to be dead—"

Zoe's eyes snapped open; she jerk into a sitting position. It was a voice muffled by the wooden walls and door; but definitely male. Her eyes hardened, she may have feelings for Percy but that didn't mean she was fond of other males.

The door opened and the male that had spoken gasped. Someone behind him threw the door open to get a better look and Zoe recognized the girl—that seemed to be older than the last time she saw her.

"Annabeth," She breathed as she gazed at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth seemed older now—sixteen or seventeen—but her blonde curls were still pool around her shoulders, stormy grey eyes as intimidating as ever; it was definitely her.

"Zoe!" the daughter of Athena gasped. "You're... alive..."

Zoe was puzzled by this statement. If it came from anyone but Athena's daughter, she would've responded with a "Duh," but she was sure this wasn't the case. "What do thou mean? The prophecy did say I was going to die, yes, I think I did. So... how am I here?"

After Annabeth got over her initial shock, she ordered the blonde teen—Will Solace—to check her condition. It involved a little contact with the male, something Zoe was miffed about. Her condition: she was physically healthy but she needs a lot of exercise to get back to top shape. She had been dead for two years, but a camper found her pass out at Half-Blood hill.

And now that Annabeth recounted it, memories of sneaking around, falling into an abyss full of agony and sorrow, passing through a pair of doors, and finally, passing out after walking for what seemed to be miles. The doors she went through must've been the Doors of Death; she'd heard of it. If a soul passed through it, they can come back to life: which was what she'd done.

This information, she told the daughter of Athena. There was a awkward silence before Zoe broke it by asking, "Where's... Perseus—I mean, Percy?"

Annabeth averted her gaze. "He..." Worry gripped Zoe's chest. "He's disappeared."

"What?" Zoe's throat felt dry again. "How long has it been?"

Annabeth's shoulders slumped and for the first time, Zoe noticed that her eyes had black rings—she hadn't been sleeping properly. A pang of loss hit Zoe, if the daughter of Athena cared enough to search for Percy and loose sleep, did that mean she's his...

"Just a few days before you appear."

Zoe winced. They'd missed one another for just a few days. "Tell me." She rasped. "Tell me everything that has happened ever since I'd died."

Annabeth didn't ask why she wanted to know—for which she was grateful for—and just started recounting everything that has happened. By the time she was done, the horn had already sounded, signaling dinner time.

Annabeth stood up, looking out the window. "Do you want to eat here or..."

"Here." Zoe replied firmly. "I don't think I can move."

"Okay, I'll send someone to deliver your dinner." Annabeth managed a shaky smile. "Don't worry about Percy; I'm sure he's fine. You just concentrate on getting yourself into top shape." And she left.

Zoe leaned back to relax. _Get thyself back to top shape, so thee can fight again, by Percy's side_—a new threat is arising, she got a gut feeling that Percy's involve in this new Great Prophecy as well. And she'll be damned to let him face the Great Prophecy alone again; unlike last time, she promised herself that she will be there by his side this time.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; Right, sequel to I Love Thee - that's if, you ignore the very last chapter of the prequel, since Zoe and Percy were already reincarnated by then. This is an alternate path to I Love Thee.

P.S: Vote in my profile for what story you want me to write first!

Review and tell me what you think!

And Merry Christmas to those that celebrated it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thou Shalt Live**

**Chapter Two: I Want To See You Now.**

* * *

For the following week, Zoe trained and trained to regain her former strength. Archery came naturally to her but without the blessing of Artemis, it took longer than she expected for her to hit a bull's eyes again. Close range combat lessons were with Annabeth who took the time off from her search of Percy to do so; Zoe still hadn't the courage to ask what their relationship was—and Zoe didn't do half-bad; she still needs work.

"—e! Zoe!"

Annabeth was calling her, Zoe realized. "Yes?"

"It's late already. We should really be returning to our cabins." Zoe nodded and sheathed her hunting knives. Though she had lost Artemis' blessing that the goddess gave to her Hunters, Artemis still loved Zoe enough to claim her as her foster child. Thus, Zoe now lives in Cabin Eight, Artemis' cabin.

After bidding goodbye to Annabeth, Zoe left for her cabin. She crawled into bed and she passed out even before her head hit the pillow. Zoe hadn't had a dream for so long that she was surprised that she was dreaming. She instantly taking in every thing but there wasn't anything but the endless darkness.

"_You shall find your answer in the boy with one shoe._"

The single inhuman voice resounded throughout the darkness. Zoe covered her ears as the echoes of the voice got louder and louder. She managed to find her voice and said, "Did you mean Percy?"

Silence. But the scene shifted into a canyon. Zoe was familiar with it because in the past, she and the Hunters had once hunted there.

"Tell me!" Zoe nearly shrieked, not caring for the changing in the scenery but she did take note of it. She couldn't see who had spoken before, but now, she was running blindly in the canyon, looking for the speaker. "Answer me!"

She woke up screaming one name she had no idea why she would ever say.

"Hera!"

**PxZ**

"Zoe... are you sure?" Annabeth turned to her, brows furrowed in disbelief; her eyes had hope and disappointment in them. The daughter of Athena would never admit this out loud but she was disappointed that Hera hadn't shown her that dream; indicating that she wasn't the most important for Percy.

The former Lieutenant of Artemis grimaced. "Not really. But I've been here before and this may our only lead towards Percy." Zoe had considered Annabeth to be quite a good friend, and she didn't want Percy to be the reason as to why they argued—Percy wouldn't want it either.

Zoe leaned further out to see beneath the chariot they were riding. Her eyes widened when she spotted three teenagers, isolated from where the other mortals were. "There! Land there!"

Butch, a son of Iris nodded his understanding. He commanded the chariot to land and every passing second was agony to Zoe who wanted nothing more but to see Percy again—two, almost three, years had passed.

The chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near breaking.

Three teenagers stood in the chariot—a tall, blonde girl maybe a little older then Jason, and a bulky dude with a shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks, and another girl that seemed to be younger than the other two with brown hair and black eyes. They wore jeans and orange T-Shirts, with shields tossed over their backs, with the exception of the shortest among them, she had a bow and a pack full of arrows slung over her shoulders. The bow equipped girl leaped off the chariot before it had even stopped moving. She pulled out a knife and ran towards the group while the bulky dude was reining in the horses with the help of the tall blonde girl.

"Where is he?" The brunette demanded. Her black eyes—that were as deep with wisdom as wells and as dark as volcanic rocks—were fierce and a little demanding.

"Where's who?" the blonde teen asked.

Zoe scowled; the answer was unacceptable—and she was quickly loosing her patience with the male. The she turned to the other two. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector Gleeson Hedge?" Zoe didn't personally knew the satyr, but she knew him from the information Annabeth had given her.

The Latino-looking boy cleared his throat. "He got taken by some... tornado things."

"_Venti_," The blonde boy said. "Storm spirits."

The brunette arched an elegant eyebrow—an action that Piper couldn't help but envy, she would never be able to pull that off. "You mean _anemoi thullai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

Piper watched as Jason tried his best to explain but she could tell he was intimidated by the brunette. She was too even though the girl's intense black eyes weren't on her. About halfway through the story, the other guy and girl from the chariot came over. He stood there glaring at them, his arms crossed. He had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little unusual.

The blonde girl was beautiful as well, but not as pretty as the brunette, in Leo's opinion anyway. She had intense grey eyes as well—which made Piper wonder why the girls all have intense eyes. When Jason had finished his story, the brunette girl didn't look satisfied. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here I would find the answer."

"Zoe," The blonde girl said gently, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulders. "Hera isn't someone that's easy to understand—actually, immortals are beings we would never understand."

"Annabeth, Zoe," The bald guy grunted in the blonde's direction. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet.

"The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," Zoe insisted, voice irritated and full of anguish that Piper nearly recoiled. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" she screamed. "What have you done with him?"

The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth, Zoe," said the bald dude, Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

Zoe fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed Jason with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

She turned on her heel and marched towards the chariot.

Piper shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously." Leo agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "We'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anyway with her." Jason gestured towards the brunette. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

Annabeth hesitated. "Zoe's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem." There was a note of bitterness in her voice that Piper couldn't comprehend.

"What problem?" Piper asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing for two months,' Butch said. 'She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asked, curious.

"Her sorta boyfriend... I think. There's this thing that the Aphrodite's cabin spreading." Butch said, not noticing how Annabeth winced; Piper certainly noticed, were they fighting for this one guy? "A guy named Percy Jackson."

Zoe's face was stormy as she got onto the chariot once again. Piper thought it was her imagination but she thought she heard Zoe's whispered words—

"_I want to see you now_."

**PxZ**

In a distant place, in an abandoned warehouse where no living organism would ever live. A young man shifted as his dream faded. But the girl's words echoed in his mind—"_I want to see you now."_—and in his sleep, he tried desperately to communicate to her:

_I hope that you thought of me. _

_I hope that you are real._

_I hope that you will wait for me—_

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; Who do you think the young man is? Do you want Annabeth and Percy to be dating first?

Review and answer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thou Shalt Live**

**Chapter Three: Never Had A Happy Ending.**

* * *

Zoe was utterly convinced that she would never ever had a happy ending. The fact was proven when she died for the first time, after realizing that she loved Percy but could never tell him. Then she came back to life, only for Percy to be kidnap by some crazy goddess—whose name started with a he- and ends with -ra—and then: the chariot she and the new half-bloods—the son of Zeus, Jason specifically—rubbed her the wrong way. There was just something wrong and different about him.

Then there was that girl, Piper McLean Zoe had doubts that she was a daughter of Aphrodite—but she seemed too practical to be one; children of Aphrodite are idiots in Zoe's opinion. The girl looked at Jason like a love-sick puppy which drove Zoe the wrong way...again. Mostly because the way she looked at Jason reminded Zoe of her and Percy.

And that Leo Valdez tried flirting with her. She nearly kicked him off the chariot. Flirting with her drove her the wrong way as well. She may not be a Hunter anymore but she still had the same characteristics as them; old habits died hard. So she was quite snappish to all of them.

Zoe was suddenly plucked out of her reverie by screams just as the world tilted upside down. She was too experienced to dangerous situations to be screaming her heads off like the others, however, she was rather terrified.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control—they're closer to the front and Zoe had no patience for learning things that didn't interest her pegasi labored to hold to chariot in fly pattern, but they seemed exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the weight of the chariot and six people was too much.

"The lake!" Zoe yelled helpfully. "Aim for the lake!"

When they crashed into the water, Zoe nearly choked. She saw the naiads helping the others out of the lake, but not her. She knew it; even after all this years, they still couldn't forgive her. She was a strong swimmer; swimming to the shore wasn't hard for her. She got out just in time to hear this:

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"

Will scowled at his broken chariot. Then he sized up, Piper, Leo and Jason. "These are the ones? Way older thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

Zoe tuned them out after that. After drying herself with a helpful device the Aphrodite cabin invented—the only useful contribution they'd ever done for camp, she suppose—she walked into Cabin 8.

Once in the safety of her cabin, Zoe buried her face into her pillow. She would not cry, she would not show any weakness for Hera to pick off her.

**PxZ**

"That's Thalia."

Jason jumped in shock and whirled around to see who had spoken. Zoe was peering over his shoulder.

Her expression was sad yet stony, like the picture brought back hard memories. "She's the other child of Zeus who lived here – but not for long. Sorry, I should've knocked."

"It's fine," Jason said. "Not like I think of this place as home."

Zoe was dressed for travel, with a winter coat over her camp clothes, her knife and magical silver pouch at her belt, and her bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder.

Jason said, "Don't suppose you've changed your mind about coming with us?"

"I'm going with thee," Zoe decided firmly. "Hera specifically wanted thee and thy friends to save her from prison. And she's the only one who knows where Percy is. I have to find her."

"Is Percy... your boyfriend or something?" Jason always wondered why she cared. He'd heard from Drew of course, that she was a former Huntress of Artemis and loathed boys. If she hated boys, why did she quit and stayed here unless...

"Maybe." Zoe's expression hardened and her tone of voice grew cold. Zoe studied the son of Zeus more carefully—he looked nothing like Hercules but that didn't mean they weren't the same. She couldn't help but be cold to sons of Zeus—not like there were a lot now—after what had happened with Hercules—she hoped that the bastard was rotting somewhere in a ditch.

Jason, sensing the changes in mood, decided to change the subject. "The quest," He muttered. "I don't know where to start. Can you help?"

"Follow the monsters," Zoe suggested.

Jason thought about that. The storm spirits who'd attacked him at the Grand Canyon had said he was being recalled to his boss. If Jason could track the storm spirits, he might be able to find the person controlling them. And maybe that would lead him to Hera's prison.

"Okay," he said. "How do I find storm winds?"

"Personally, I'd ask a wind god," Zoe said. "Aeolus is the master of all the winds, but he's a little… unpredictable. No one finds him unless he wants to be found. I'd try one of the four seasonal wind gods that work for Aeolus. The nearest one, the one who has the most dealings with heroes, is Boreas, the North Wind."

"So if I looked him up on Google maps –"

"Oh, he's not hard to find," Zoe promised. "He settled in North America like all the other gods. So of course he picked the oldest northern settlement, about as far north as you can go."

"Maine?" Jason guessed.

"Farther."

Jason tried to envision a map. What was farther north than Maine? The oldest northern settlement… "Canada," he decided. "Quebec."

Zoe smirked. "I hope thee speak French. Because I can't speak even one word of it.

Jason actually felt a spark of excitement. Quebec – at least now he had a goal. Find the North Wind, track down the storm spirits, find out who they worked for and where that ruined house was. Free Hera. All in four days. Cake.

He opened his mouth to thank Zoe but then the doors of the cabin burst open. Half a dozen campers spilled in, led by the bald guy from Iris, Butch.

"Hurry!" he said, and Jason couldn't tell if his expression was excitement or fear. "The dragon is back."

**PxZ**

He scowled in his dreams. She was going somewhere? How was he supposed to look for her then? He wanted to scream, "Don't go!" to the girl who's name he couldn't remember well. Her name started with a 'Z'... if memory serves right.

He also didn't like the fact that she was with two boys. Why hadn't she protested yet? He got a vague feeling that she didn't like to be near boys except him.

"Stay..." He breathed.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; Crappy ending I know.

Next chapter: who's POV you want? Percy's or Zoe's?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thou Shalt Live**

**Chapter Four: She's Coming.**

* * *

He doesn't knows who he really is or how he is here, but all he can remember is his own name: Percy Jackson. And another name that brings sadness to his heart: Zoe Nightshade. He is sure she is no longer there—wherever there is.

But as he stands by the sidelines watching as merely a mirage, the brunette girl, his heart always feel as if it is being crushed. As if her face reminded him that he will never ever get what was lost. He wants to believe she is Zoe—the Zoe he can remember, the only other thing he can remember. But a voice never-ceasing to whisper—_She's dead. And it's all your fault; you may not be able to remember it, but you know it_—makes him doubt it.

Maybe it is someone with the same name and face? But even as muddled as his memories and thoughts are, that is too much to be a coincidence. Even he can't believe it.

Panic momentarily grips him as in his dream—he somehow knows he is slumbering, not knowing when he'll wake, he'll wait—as Zoe pushes through the crowd, flanked by a few campers, all cowering in fear. She watches in horror at the metallic dragon—something which makes Percy mumbles, "It's a friend. That Leo guy made it."

Percy feels as if he is floating along the clouds. Something he needs to do if he wants to continue watching over Zoe on her quest to save the Queen of Heavens, Hera. _The forge and the dove shall break the cage_—annoys Percy; he feels as if he wants Hera to be trapped forever in her cage.

Percy isn't happy at all at how the two snow angel-like creatures eyes Zoe as if she is a piece of meat. And compliments her on how beautiful she is. Luckily, the brunette knows how to handle men like that and for that, Percy smiles.

Percy doesn't knows what to make of her questmates either. Jason...is always looking to Zoe for an answer, and Zoe doesn't seems to mind his company as much as the other males. Which doesn't bode well with Percy but the son of Zeus is okay, he guesses. Even from afar, Percy can feel Jason's anxiety and worry that he had led his friends into a death trap when they meet with Boreas; trying to get his help.

Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite is someone that Percy dislikes. She seems too perfect, too nice to be true. And the way she tries to cling to Jason disgusted Percy slightly; and from Zoe's expression, she thinks so too—maybe Zoe is rubbing off on him. She is a traitor; Percy can see her dreams but he doesn't hate her for it. He pities her; a vague sadness tells him that he knows someone that had gone true the same thing—but he can't remember her name.

A memory of standing and looking down into the face of a disfigured girl surfaces. He seems to be in some kind of large battle—a war. And people were dying left and right. He shudders; that's something he doesn't want happening. He tries to keep the memory but it slides away from him as water slides off a duck's back.

Leo is kind of a funny person; goofy but knows when to be serious. Percy had, at first, pegged Leo as someone he doesn't want to be near Zoe because he often flirts with her—not that Zoe ever responds in anyway. But he gains Percy's trust when he doesn't just runs away when his friends—_family_—need him.

Percy too, has to applaud the son of Hephaestus ingenuity. He manages to save Zoe—bound, gagged and hanging upside down, ready to be boiled in a large pot—Jason—knocked-out and bound—and Piper who is trying to charmspeak. This is also the time that Percy decides he can put a small amount of trust in her—she hasn't sell her 'friends' out. _Yet_.

She finally proves herself—and her mother, Aphrodite—to be useful. Her charmspeaking really is handy; it had saved the questers from quite a lot of trouble. Like Medea for instance, Piper's charmspeak managed to snap Jason and Leo out of their trance—and stopped them from killing one another. Zoe had taught Medea that there is someone better than Medea, namely, Zoe herself. Medea stands no chance against a single arrow.

Percy continues to watch the quest, all the while feeling quite useless even though he knows neither of the four can see him, and expect him to help them. He can see the traps set around the house—where the questers had landed after Happy the Dragon crash-landed there—through the opaque items but not matter how many times he cries out, not one of them can hear him.

Zoe turns around a few times, expecting to see someone or something but can never sees him and then there will be confusion on her face—"It must be my imagination. Did I want to see him so badly?" she will say—which makes his heart clenches.

Leo also gets to show just how resourceful he exactly is. He easily disarms the traps like he had done it everyday. Percy will most likely set all the traps off with one single step. The questers are lucky to have him. His mind supplies that there is someone like him, as resourceful as him; his brother perhaps.

In that mysterious large house is where Percy learns of the satyr, Coach Hedge's true personality. He is a funny satyr, a dangerous war-hawk. Keen on violence, the way he acts on it—his supposedly subtle hand signs to Jason that translated as, "I'll kill them when you give the order"—makes Percy laughs. The satyr's name is hilarious as well but luckily, not one of them is foolish enough to comment on it. He'd always thought satyrs are peace activists; strictly non-violence.

The reunion Percy sees in his dream between Zoe and the Hunters of Artemis is bittersweet. The Hunters that know Zoe rushes out to hug her and tells her how much they'd missed her. Jason's older sister had to send them all to chase the monster to save Zoe from being suffocated to death. Percy feels as if he's intruding on some private moment when Thalia tells Jason and Leo about the Grace siblings' past.

While they are freezing themselves in a cave, Percy sees Zoe, Coach Hedge and Piper being tended by a Hunter—he doesn't knows her name but she seems close to Zoe. He feels dread when Thalia offers Zoe a chance to join the Hunters again—only the Huntresses of Artemis will be delighted by her return. Percy can see a lot of things in this dream state, but he can't read minds.

Zoe's face is a mask of composure and calm, not showing what she is thinking underneath it all. But when she says, "No. I have someone to look for and I won't stop until I find him." Percy can't help the face-splitting grin that blooms on his face.

Thalia smirks and says, "I know but the offer still stands. Though I doubt it."

Phoebe is shocked but she doesn't objects of Zoe's decision. She growls, "Whoever that man is, he better be treating you well once he came back from wherever he's at. Or else he'll be finding the Hunters running after him with their arrows, ready to turn him into a pin-cushion."

Percy shudders at the threat, because even unconsciously, he knows the threat is directed at him. That's when Zoe smiles and says, "That is very much appreciated. But he'll suffer by my own hands if he did."

Percy knows then that it is not wise to double-cross that lady.

The battle to save Piper's father went well in Percy's opinion. They came close to dying ten or fifteen times which is better than dying itself.

Seeing and doing nothing is definitely what he hates the most, Percy decides as he watches the battle between Jason and Zoe against the giant king Porphyrion. Jason's sword and spear is broken and so, he chooses to fight the giant with bare hands. Zoe is the support, attacking with long-ranged attacks.

But he knows they won't last. He is silently imploring Leo and Piper to hurry up and free Hera because he can tell that the goddess herself wants to crush the giant for imprisoning her. She is raging silently, wanting vengeance.

And when Hera is free, Percy suddenly wish that she isn't. She unleashes her true form; a very ugly supernova—glowing so intensely bright that Percy has to avert his gaze to ensure his eyes isn't being fried. He feels as if his face is melting then and is extremely glad when it'd ended.

Percy survives even after watching a god unleashing their true form because he is merely vapor in the dream; an illusion a mirage that doesn't exists yet does at the same time. But Jason, he has a living and breathing and functioning body which will not survive what he saw.

Percy watches as Thalia and rushes over to her brother, anguished. Zoe and Leo and Piper rushes over too; Percy merely hovers above him like the spirit he is. Zoe and Leo are saddened and concerned, but Piper is almost as anguished as Thalia over Jason's death—she is so desperate and wishes him to live so much that she manages to charm-speak him back to life; she loves him dearly but can the same be said for Jason?

Percy chuckles as he sees and listens to Thalia's insults of Hera. Once again, he is impressed by Piper's powers as a daughter of Aphrodite, to be able to shut both such hard-headed women up. But his laughter abruptly stops as he listens more carefully when Zoe demands of Hera as to where he is.

"Both him and my champion are the bridges," Hera says, eyes cold and smiling a smile of no sympathy. "You will see him when the time arrive."

Zoe curses Hera then, and has to be subdued by Thalia and charm-speaked by Piper to calm down. Then Hera sends them away, back to Camp Half-Blood. Strangely, the scene remains unchanging. Hera turns to him and looks right at him, as if she can see him standing there.

She opens her mouth and says, "Your quest will be as hard—if not, more—harder than theirs."

Percy scowls. "What did you do to me?"

"You are a loose-canon," Hera answers. "I can't have you running around ruining my well-laid plans. So I have put you to sleep. The time is close for you to wake, hero."

And with a wave of her hand, Percy appears in a clearing, where a blonde girl—_Annabeth_, his mind readily supplies—Zoe and Jason and a few others are having a discussion.

"—you're here, then that means Percy must be at your camp then." Annabeth finishes, crossing her arms. She looks at Zoe and nods grudgingly. "You did the right thing trying to rescue Hera."

Zoe smiles thinly and says, "We will find him." she looks behind her to where a crew of people are working together, building something. "Once the Argo II is finished, we'll set sail to Camp Jupiter to find him."

"But it will take months," Piper frowns.

"Better late than never." Leo grins brightly in Zoe's direction as he says this.

Zoe answers by studying the ship's blueprints critically, as if her glare can make the design take form on it's own. Saving time, they can immediately fly for him. But Zoe is a reasonable person, she knows it is impossible.

"Get to work!" She barks.

And Percy smiles and when a wolf-ish voice asks, "Why're you smiling when you're about to eaten, boy?"

"Because..." Is his simple reply as he wakes for the first time in months. "She's coming."

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; Someone suggested that I should answer your reviews through here instead of PM so here... (There's more author's note after replies to the reviews!)

**A fan of Many Stuffs; **_Sorry, I felt that Percy's POV will be appropriate since a lot of people want me to skip The Lost Hero._

**Lord Jace; **_Apologies, i only got Percy's POV. You don't mind right?_

**Anaklumos14; **_You got what you wanted! Thanks for reviewing._

**ChainzOfThePast: **_And Percy's Pov you got. As for your PxZ story, please continue it! But you need to work on your punctuations._

**meenthetho; **_You got it. Thanks for reviewing._

**Gh0sst; **_They will soon. And kill Leo? Do you hate him or something? You do know that he's important in canon right? The seven will need him to solve so much of their problems!_

**The Prospective Writer;** _Great to see you, you don't have to worry of not being able to catch up really. I don't think my stories will reach, like, 70+ chappies or something – that's overkill. And my chapters each have at most 3000+ words._

**jenn008;** _I updated didn't I?_

**Onlyafriadoffear;** _What do you mean by classic reunion? And happy endings? Not so sure, the House of Hades isn't out yet. I want to follow canon as close as possible._

**gnatbug14;** _And Percy's you got! _

**LyingTruth123;** _A lot of people want to skip the Lost Hero so Zoe's POV wouldn't be easy to write – I like to take the easy way out of things, sorry. Percy is sleeping, yes, but he can dream._

**AbigailPaine;** _It's Percy's. Sorry to disappoint you. Keep reviewing!_

**The Werewolf Assassin;** _You're not sure? Oh well, so I'm sure you won't mind Percy's POV as much._

**CourtingTheMoon;** _I did what you asked – speed up TLH! What kind of good reunion? And Zoe did sort of accept her feelings. Since a lot of you guys say you hate Percabeth, no Percabeth – I don't really like it anyway, no offense to those that like it. I'm planning on doing just that with Annabeth, Zoe and Percy._

**aesir21;** _Thanks for the compliment. __ I love Zercy too but there aren't many good fics about them. I'm skipping TLH mostly._

That's it. DO you want me to keep doing that? If not, I'll continue answering through PM.

So do you guys want me to write in present tense or past tense? This chap is just for me to test present tense writing out so forgive me if I got something wrong.

And go check out my website – link in profile – and tell me what you think of my story ideas. Which do you want to read first?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thou Shalt Live**

**Chapter Five: She's Close.**

* * *

The memories of what happened after Percy woke up with the faces of wolves—instead of familiar _human_ faces—hovering above his and threatening to kill him. He only half-listened as Lupa the wolf goddess, explained to him what he was—you're a demigod child of a Roman god etc.—and what he was expected to do.

His mind constantly drifted off to one thing, the person that mattered the most: Zöe. His heart ached for her but something—the pessimist part of him—kept nagging at him that seeing her again so soon, in this lifetime would most likely happen in his dream.

It might be true, he told that part of him before he realized that talking to oneself was the first signs of insanity and that Lupa and her wolves were slowly catching on to the fact that he was ignoring what their pack leader was saying.

Percy straightened up and listened intently on what the wolf goddess was saying, "—nce training is done, you'll be journeying for Camp Jupiter. A journey that every Roman demigod must—" and immediately tuned her out. It must'v e been something to do with his ADHD—he at least listened when Lupa talked about this part.

Percy's head was nearly bitten off by one of Lupa's wolves when they were certain he wasn't listening at all. Lupa didn't seem too angry but he could tell she was irritated that she was being brush off so easily.

For the following months, Percy was trained and trained by Lupa to toughen up. At times, the exercises dealt to him was almost enough to make him quit. But quitting wasn't an option as Lupa'd said. Giving up means he was the prey and would be dealt certain death; the wolves would be free to devour him. That was only part of the reason he didn't throw his hands into the air and scream, "_I give up!_"

The other reason was Zöe.

He missed her, more than he would ever admit to the wolves. Lupa had asked him once, when he'd told her he lost his memories and she'd said that his memory loss wasn't natural. But she wouldn't elaborate on anything about it which was killing Percy. But he understood the wolf goddess' way: he needs to find his own path; be independent and don't rely too much on others.

Percy hadn't been all that upbeat and eager about sharing his memories of Zöe which unfortunately, consisted of images where they were with a few others and running—or fighting—for their lives. They must have almost died a lot, he concluded. He wondered what part about that had been romantic.

When Lupa had finally deemed Percy worthy and strong enough to journey alone, she let him go. At first, Percy was happy to be free of her torture—which she calls training. But then the thought had been quickly took back on the second day he was alone in the real world; he attracted monsters like a fire for a moth.

Needless to say, Percy was far from happy. In fact, he was miserable. And then, the gorgons had chased him all the way to Camp Jupiter—the part of carrying an old hippie was worse. But the thought of finding and seeing Zöe again gave him the will to move on and face his next and harder challenge.

_Be the greatest hero to ever live, Percy...for Zöe's sake if you would_—this wasn't told to him by anyone memorable in his memory. But he had a feeling that it was a compliment coming from the person saying this. He was pretty sure it was a goddess but the memory evaporates the moment his thoughts switched to something else.

Much to his horror, Zöe wasn't at Camp Jupiter.

But he held on to hope—"_Hope dies last, Perseus Jackson, it would never abandon humanity"_—and forged on ahead in this unfamiliar path.

When he'd been chosen to go on an important quest, Percy expected to feel panic and fear. But all that surfaced was resignment, as if he was used to going on dangerous quest. But he had to go, even though he hated defying Zöe—_"Stay where you are! Tyson's close to you; we'll be with you soon!"_—because Frank and Hazel, his new friends who had never been on quests needed his guidance and utmost help.

His face would still grow hot when he remembered the offer Reyna had given him. To be something more to one another than just friends. But he'd turned her down, fully believing in his love for Zöe and her love for him even though he was sure he hadn't seen her in years.

Hadn't known what she was thinking in the end.

The end was something he didn't want to think about. He naturally avoided using words concerning 'the end' because that horrible memory would surface again: the first and most painful of them all; Zöe, wounds still bleeding, poison never ceasing to corrode her body and definitely dead. And so many deaths of the other people—his friends but he just couldn't remember their names no matter how hard he tried.

It made him feel as if someone was purposely messing with him—gave him the fleeting moment of those comforting memories and faces before cruelly ripping them away from him. Whoever it was that did this, Percy was grudginly grateful that he or she didn't rip away his memories of Zöe.

But said person that messed with his memories didn't need to actually take his memories of Zöe away. The further he and his questmates sailed North to free Thanatos, the memories of Zöe was slowly becoming cloudy.

Her volcanic rock-like eyes was slowly lacking it's luster in his memories. Her copper skin almost olive in the mist of his mind. Her sharp features, upturned nose—which he thought was cute—and black-brown hair was slowly fading like a faded picture, fading because of age.

And it scared him.

He took desperate measure to ensure he could remember her as they headed further north. And just as the very last details of Zöe's face disappeared into thin air, Percy and his friends ran into the Seer. A stupid bet was on for the sake of information. Either a 100% of the favor would be in his favor none at all. He won and it didn't take long for the memories to start flooding back.

But the memories went fully into place on the four-hour journey on the chariot drawn by Arion back to Camp Jupiter—Percy hoped that they wouldn't be too late and return to only find the remains of New Rome.

Zöe's face was especially clear.

Which didn't bother Percy at all. Now that everything made sense, he would be able to see Zöe again. The girl he loved had came back to life, just like Hazel had. And since Thanatos had turned a blind eyes on Hazel, he must've done the same thing to Zöe.

Death couldn't possibly be such a rule-stickler... right?

He held hope because he can clearly remember Hestia's words to him before the final battle in Manhattan as if she'd just spoken it to him a minute ago. And he was glad he did held on to hope. For in the battle for New Rome, the fallen Romans had came right back to life. Death had definitely turned a blind eye.

Knowing that Zöe was alive and was coming to him with his other friends, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

When the Romans had asked him why he kept grinning like an idiot—of course they didn't phrase it in such a rude way; but Octavian didn't even hesitate to do it—he only had one answer for them:

"She's coming."

And he could feel her closing the distance between them.

"Praetors! There's a Greek battle-ship coming towards us!"

Percy turned.

**PxZ**

* * *

A/N; Oh, I don't know how many of you voted in my earlier poll - for which story you want me to write first. But the Percy/Bianca's fic's up. Go check it out, a lot of people wanted that story.

Leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Thy Life:**

**Chapter Six: Sorting Things Out.**

* * *

_Zöe_, was the first thought that sprang into Percy's mind. Reyna jerked slightly when Percy abruptly stood up. Judging from his expression, she can easily tell what he was thinking. His face radiated joy, eyes sparkling with life and happiness for the first time since he set foot in camp.

Trying to keep her voice from sounding too bitter, she voiced her thoughts. "Is it the Zöe you keep talking about coming?"

At Percy's eager, enthusiastic nod, her mood soured further but she managed to keep a straight face on the outside. "Then let's go greet them."

And with that, the Roman legion went out into the clearing to 'greet' their Greek counter-part.

Within three seconds, Percy was already pacing, worried that he might be wrong and that the Greeks were there to declare war. Hazel and Frank stepped out beside him and placed comforting hands on his shoulder. Which did it's magic as he stilled.

Just as the Argo II landed.

The first one out was a blonde man with electric blue eyes. Percy immediately identified him as the son of Jupiter, judging by the awed and relieved looks he received. Someone followed closely behind him, their hands intertwined.

The girl had her brown hair in a boy-ish cut but it framed her face and suited her perfectly. Her brown-grey eyes were curious as they met the Romans' eyes. Her pale porcelain white skin indicated that she rarely went out in the sun and her spindly, lithe limbs implied little training and some undernourishment.

Percy, after recovering his memories, recognized her as Iö Nox, daughter of Hypnos—the cabin leader in fact; Iö was looking around Camp Jupiter, an awe look on her face. Following behind them was a familiar blonde, Annabeth and the boy he recognized from the message sent earlier, Leo. But where's Zöe? His hopes plummeted when he saw no one coming down after Leo. Obviously, Zöe was just a dream then; she's still dead—

"Percy!"

Percy stumbled a few steps back as his best friend, Annabeth threw her arms around him and nearly suffocated him with a hug. "Annabeth!" he greeted. "Good to see you again."

Reyna noticed that Percy wasn't as happy as he should be with Zöe here. Then she scanned those that had came from the Argo II and saw no one that fitted Percy's description of Zöe. Her eyes softened in sympathy. Then she turned to Jason who had also received and enthusiastic hug from Hazel, she was about to greet him the same way when she noticed the brunette's hands in Jason's.

She stilled. Then clearing her throat, swallowing the bitter taste of defeat and loneliness in her mouth, she said, "Jason Grace, my former colleague... I welcome you back home."

Percy noticed her discomfit and was about to speak up for her when someone appearing made words died in his throat.

"Zöe..." he breathed.

Said daughter of Atlas raised a cool eyebrow at him. Her hair was wet and floated limply as the breeze blew, lifting her black tresses in the air. She jumped down from the Argo II instead of taking the steps. She walked briskly towards Percy and just when Annabeth thought she'd hug him or kiss him, she grabbed his arm and back flipped him.

Percy ate the dirt.

The Romans reached for their swords and weapons that weren't there. The Greeks merely watched, amused. Annabeth was even outright laughing. Jason and Reyna smiled; the latter an almost imperceptible one. Obviously, she still had some issues but she wasn't going to ruin the moment for others. She wasn't as childish as that.

Zöe was scowling heavily as she looked down at Percy who was coughing dirt. He had grown, she noted listlessly. "Leave me alone waiting for months again, and thou shall feel my wrath." She threatened, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling building behind her eyelids as the son of Poseidon merely laughed.

She held out her hand and Percy grasped it tightly. She pulled him to his feet easily and their lips were so close—oh so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. But she caught herself and pulled back before their lips met. She quirked her lips slightly at Percy: later.

He pouted but grinned.

**PxZ**

"_Sleep!_"

Iö's voice rippled through the Romans, who were close on killing them. The daughter of Hypnos was kneeling by her boyfriend's side, her hands clutching at the son of Jupiter's bleeding skull. "Stand back!" she shrieked.

Being the legacy of Venus, charm speaking was one of her abilities Powered by the powers to make people sleep with just an order, quite a lot of Romans fell dead away snoring. Though they only consisted of the kids and weaker wills. The older and more experienced only hesitated or felt sluggish.

The hesitance wouldn't last long.

"Distraction!" Zöe yelled, bow and arrows ready, by Percy's side. "We need a distraction. Got one?" she demanded fiercely of Annabeth and Percy who both, together with her formed a triangle, back to back.

"Frank! Hazel!"

The two Romans who were on their side nodded. "Arion!" the daughter of Pluto yelled. And instantly, a stallion appeared, knocking Romans aside with the sheer force of his speed. She then looked and Percy and yelled over the commotion, "I'll ride to meet you guys later!"

That was all they needed as Iö's charm-speak effects fell.

But luckily, there was enough time for them to reach the Argo II. Percy ripped Octavian away from the ladders and motioned for Zöe and Annabeth to climb first before following quickly. Leo and Iö worked together to bring Jason aboard.

"Someone—get the ship moving!"

The daughter of Athena was the first to reach the controls. But she wasn't really and expert with the control panels—she silently curse the son of Hephaestus for making it so complicated—but she did knew the command for 'up' and 'ahead'. Which was what they needed at the moment.

Zöe severed the rope ladder with her silver hunting knives. Annabeth realized that the former Huntress did it because some persistent and more than willing to die for their homeland Romans were climbing the darn ladder when the Argo II had already set sail.

Once Iö, with the help of Zöe and Percy had managed to carry Jason down into the chambers, Annabeth and Frank, the son of Mars whirled on Leo with steely cold eyes.

"Talk," Annabeth snapped. "Tell us why you fired on Camp Jupiter."

Leo gulped. The girl he liked may be cute and all, but she was definitely the daughter of the goddess of battle. His mouth felt dry under her intense grey eyes which he dared not meet for fear of disintegrating on the spot by the sheer anger and intensity in those expressive eyes.

"You better have a good reason, Leo Valdez."

Leo had doubts of surviving the next hour.

**JxI**

* * *

A/N; Yeah, Iö is my Oc. She'll be taking Piper's place who I don't really like. She's a total Mary-Sue.

What are your expectations of Iö? What kind of person do you think she should be? Describe the personality you think she should have. I might use it.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Thy Life:**

**Chapter Seven: Ineluctable.**

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

Percy asked, peering at the blonde son of Jupiter from behind the two girls who were bandaging Jason's wounds. The son of Poseidon was slightly jealous that Zöe was paying that much attention to Jason but brushed it off since the blonde already had a girlfriend—Iö's hands were gripping his in a death-grip, her knuckles white with worry for the boy—and that Zöe was worried about him because he was just a close friend.

The 'close friend' thing wasn't all that comforting to Percy but he didn't voice the thought out loud. There were fleeing from angry Romans and now would be the time to get jealous and argue among one another.

"I don't know," Zöe finally admitted. "Neither me nor her know much about healing."

"And we don't have a child of Apollo on board," the daughter of Hypnos grumbled. "We should have just boarded the whole camp here."

"And leave Camp Half-Blood undefended?" Zöe's one slender eyebrow rose. "The Romans might retaliate by crushing our camp."

Iö huffed, crossing her arms and turning away, unwilling to admit that Zöe was right. The son of Poseidon wondered briefly what was wrong between the two of them before turning around and calling for his blonde best friend, completely missing the slight darkening features of the daughter of Atlas' face.

A minute later, Annabeth poke her head inside the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

"None of us know how to..." Percy trailed off and turned to the other two girls in the room. "Do what exactly?"

"Seaweed-brain." Annabeth clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to conceal her amused chuckle.

Zoe wasn't that subtle, she chuckled out loud, ignoring Percy's glaring pout directed her way. She stood up, face once again serious as she studied Annabeth's face. A silent communication passed between the two.

"What did Leo say?" the brunette asked.

The daughter of Athena shook her head. "I believe in his innocence. But... he said he knew he fired on New Rome—Percy, where are you going?"

Even before Annabeth could finish what she wanted to report, Percy was already storming his way upstairs to where, presumably, Leo was still sitting, dazed with Frank guarding him in case he tried anything funny.

Zoe sighed. "I'll go after him. Take care of Jason."

Annabeth didn't seem too happy about that and seemed ready to protest but the older girl didn't give her a chance to. Zoe walked away from the room and hastily caught up with the son of Poseidon who was growling at Leo, obviously not happy that the son of Hephaestus had blown away his hard-earned trust at the Roman Camp, which was also his third home.

A place that'd taken him in when he was lost and injured. Zoe could understand since it was almost the same as to when Lady Artemis had found her, lost and injured and in dire need of help. She'd hate if someone tried to harm one of the places she considered home.

And Leo's her friend. Zoe placed a hand on Percy's chest to stop him from grabbing Leo by the collar and shaking him for answers. "Enough," she said. "Right now, we have other things to prioritize over. We need to regroup and head for Rome."

"Right," Percy grumbled. "A certain son of Hades—that I'd rather like to sock in the face for daring to abandon me—needs our help."

Zoe rolled her eyes at Percy's one show of childishness.

**PxZ**

The son of Mars tarried to allow Percy and Zoe some private time to sort things out. Namely, their complicated relationship. He'd always heard of Zoe this and Zoe that from Percy once he regained some part of his memory and truth to be told, he was starting to get sick of the repeating subjects. But there was also that precarious belief that Zoe didn't actually exist or that their feelings weren't mutual. Percy had allowed him and Hazel time to sort things out, now, Frank decided that he would do the same for one of his closest friends.

Though Frank wasn't really quite above eavesdropping. It was a parlous thing to do since Zoe might just turn him into a pincushion—from what the stories he know of her and Artemis from Percy.

Meanwhile, a gauche silence had descended on the son of Poseidon and his love interest. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to find a topic of conversation. Something that would breach the subject he was dying to start.

"Percy," Zoe finally broke the silence when she'd caught onto Percy's reason of anxiety. She abstained from rolling her eyes for fear of insulting him. The boy usually got things wrong and rarely ever register something right. "We need to talk."

"I'm all ears. What's it about?" Was the son of Poseidon's immediate answer.

"The nature of our relationship—this can't go on forever." Percy nearly winced at Zoe's candidness but the girl didn't seem to perceive that. "Y—you're making me uncomfortable with your suppositions"—A lump formed in Percy's throat; so he got it all wrong after all?—"And—"

"Y—yeah, I get it. Sorry for thinking that we actually had something going on."

"Oh, Percy—confound it all," Zoe sighed, rubbing her temples to stop the headache that was bound to form when talking with the overly obtuse at times Percy. "What I mean is—"

"That she doesn't want you think the wrong thing," Frank blurted out, dropping his act, as if he hadn't been spying on them the whole time. Zoe glowered at him and the son of Mars finally realized that he, too had phrased words wrong. Having implied that Percy was too fatuous to figure what Zoe meant on his own. He winced before he started to apologize. "Oh no, Percy, I didn't mean that. What I mean is—"

"Ignore him Percy." Zoe cut in. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all. What I mean to say is—"

"No," Percy said quietly, face pallid; bangs veiling his eyes from the world, like curtains that palled the windows. "You"—his voice cracked, averse to his wishes, just as his aplomb to face his feelings crumbled—"don't have to comfort me. I understand—"

Scowling heavily, Zoe closed the distance between her and Percy before pulling him down, their lips ineluctably melded together as a searing hot kiss.

Frank, face red, averted his gaze from the private scene.

**PxZ**

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know but the ending's suitable. I think. Like it? Hate it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Thy Life:**

**Epilogue: Towards The Future.**

* * *

Annabeth was unhappy and moody.

Though if it was up to Leo to describe, he'd say that she was enraged and bitter—though that didn't hamper her beauty. The son of Hephaestus stopped himself when he encountered that thought; he did not just call the daughter of Athena beautiful. Sure the blonde was hot, but Leo knew she would never look at him the way he wanted her to because she was too deeply in love with the son of Poseidon who was in love with the former Lieutenant of Artemis—the current being the daughter of Zeus that Leo had a slight crush on.

Leo shifted uneasily when the girl in his thoughts suddenly materialized in front of him.

Silence stretched between them with the exception of Coach Hedge's horrible singing from below deck, the lapping of the waves against the ship and sound of the sea creatures as they went about their nightly activities—though the only one who knew what they would be doing would be Percy.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Leo turned to look at Annabeth and nearly jerked back from shock. The blonde's eyes were rimmed red, an obvious sign that she'd been crying. Stormy grey eyes were clouded with wistfulness and the usual confidence that accompany her was gone replaced by shoulders slumped in defeat.

The daughter of Athena looked broken. Leo's mind unnecessarily supplied that she still looked ethereally beautiful. And he nearly kicked himself for that if his mind also hadn't added that the girl'd think he was crazy for kicking himself.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Annabeth continued to stare at him before sighing heavily and wiping at her eyes.

"It's nothing." Annabeth's answer didn't satisfy Leo.

He frowned heavily. "You can take a break if you're tired you know?" when she didn't answer, he sighed and decided to continue or at least try to comfort her. "If you want... you can tell me what's wrong. I'll try my best to fix it for you."

The daughter of Athena cracked a bitter smile. It looked so wrong on her face that Leo was tempted to wipe it away with his lips. He internally chided himself for even thinking it; if Athena knew what he was thinking of her favorite daughter, he'd be blasted to bits—good thing the goddesss was in schizophrenic mode now though.

"Not everything can be fixed, Leo."

The son of Hephaestus shuddered slightly at how she said his name. He once again cleared his throat before speaking. "I know that—I just thought I...I can fix something you've broken, er, if you even broke anything at all."

_That was so-o-o-o lame, Leo!_—The boy mentally berated himself and grinned sheepishly on the outside.

"You're acting weird Leo," Annabeth said, frowning and showing some other expression which wasn't fake ior forced—it made the small ember in Leo's chest burst into a tiny flame that she might have something for him. "are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Leo shot back. "Ever since Percy, Zoe and Frank came back from their scouting, you've been bitter and unhappy."

The blonde demigod sighed. "It's obvious that they're together now."

Leo knew that. And he also knew Annabeth loved Percy but he'd broken her heart. And a broken heart isn't something a child of Hephaestus can fix not matter how skilled they all were.

"You're jealous of Zoe; you also hate Percy for not choosing you," Leo suddenly blurted out; his thoughts exactly.

Annabeth's scathing glare was enough of an answer.

"There's always other guys out there you know,"—_like me_, he thought but Leo didn't voice it—"Percy couldn't possibly be the only guy out there—"

"I know," the demigoddess responded miserably. "He's not the first person that I fell in love with, the other one died."

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"If you'd been at Camp longer, you'd know," Annabeth replied vaguely, tone evasive implying that she didn't want to talk about it—so Leo didn't push the subject any further, knowing that it'd hurt her. "I really just don't know why I always fall in love with troublemakers—both boys I love are."

The flame in his heart grew by a fraction; Leo was a troublemaker too.

That thought made him smile: "I'm a troublemaker too."

Annabeth looked up at him and for the first time in days, smiled.

**LxA**

Their journey to Rome was full of trouble. For example, an incident where Percy nearly haul an island under the ocean: Meeting Hercules.

When they'd found out about that, Zoe and Percy both had paled considerably. For different reasons: Zoe hated Hercules and didn't know how to deal with him; Percy loathed Hercules and didn't know how to not kill him for what he did to Zoe.

In the end. Percy was deemed too unpredictable—overly wild—and needed to stay on the Argo II. Jason, Io and Zoe volunteered to go. The former two was because they had the required skills to debate with a god. The latter however...

Percy did not agree.

"Zoe," the son of Poseidon said, nearly a whine. "you _can't_ go!"

"Because you knew I couldn't face him?" Zoe retorted bitterly.

"No!" Percy protested. But no matter how much he plead, begged, whined, Zoe wouldn't budge. She won, as always.

The son of Poseidon stood at the edge of the deck, pouting at the daughter of Atlas during the send-off. No one acknowledged the fact that it was almost like a funeral—they also ignored Coach Hedge singing a dirge; they'll kill him later for doing that.

The crew had watched as three of their comrades approach the shore, Zoe taking the unexpected lead. From afar, they could vaguely see Hercules' tan skin pale when he saw the girl he once abandoned in his quest.

Behind them, the waves howled, as if warning Hercules to not do anything suspicious or he'll be taking an unpleasant swim in the ocean.

Sharp words were exchanged, Zoe didn't give the specifics but she might have—judging from their horrible skills in lip-reading—cursed him: "You bastard! How dare you abandon me!" but that was threw out and into the ocean when Hazel pointed out that the daughter of Atlas had long since gotten over Hercules once she had Percy.

Or maybe she'd even pitched a teeny tiny fit: "I _so_ want my Anaklumos back!" that also couldn't be it since Anaklumos was in Percy's possession. Leo was cuffed at the back of his head when he suggested that this was said.

Annabeth thought it was like this: "I've gotten over you long ago, I already have another man." No one dared to comment at Annabeth's dry interpretation but they all silently agreed that it was wrong also.

Anyways, whatever Zoe said must have been something along those nebulous lines.

At least Zoe wasn't as shaken as they'd thought, Percy did make sure Hercules swallow a pond of water before letting him surface though. But by then, the Argo II had already left, a pity really, they weren't able to see the minor god's reactions.

**PxZ**

Their worst pain and challenge came in the form of Percy and Zoe falling right into Tatarus in their quest to save Annabeth from Athena's sworn enemy and greatest fear of her children, Arachne.

The web the spider monster had weaved were not capable of bearing everyone's weight plus the destruction the demigods had caused and the sheer raw power of the Athena Parthenon.

Those with bad luck fell, aka, Percy and Zoe.

"Damn it!" Leo swore, punching the ship's wall, hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. He ignored the horrified gasps and the protests and continue to beat up the wall, sincerely wishing it was himself because he just knew it was because of his selfish wish that his friends—_family that you sent to hell_—had fell into Tatarus. "Damn... it all... it's all my fault... I should," he broke into heartbroken sobs. "be the one that fell in!"

Annabeth walked up to him and slapped him on the face. Hard.

"Don't say that, you idiot!" she snapped. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you too—it's bad enough they fell in... if – if you did too... I—" Annnabeth trailed off and sobbed.

Leo instantly felt bad and that made him sob harder.

It was rather embarrassing when the children of Hades/Pluto had to guide them both crybabies back to their own cabin.

**LxA**

"We've won," the son of Hades murmured and just to emphasize that important fact, he repeated himself: "we've won."

"We did it!" the son of Hephaestus cried happily, tears of joy pooling in his mahogany eyes. From behind them, the Romans and Greeks cheered, surging forward towards their heroes.

Heroes Of Olympus.

Undoubtedly, celebrations were held—and to all the demigods' surprise, it was held on Olympus. Never before had Nico seen so many people welcoming him. And the son of Hades had to admit that he laughed more than he ever had in his life; and blushed more than he ever had when a daughter of Demeter—Miranda Gardiner—confessed to him.

Things were looking up, the son of Hades decided, for all of them.

Leo and Annabeth were dancing with one another, throwing one another tentative and unsure smiles. Percy and Zoe, Olympus' favorite couple were also dancing—whoever knew an ancient one knew how to dance to modern songs?—and so was Jason and Io, Frank and Hazel and many other couples. And, if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he saw Poseidon and Athena dancing, Hades and Zeus talking to one another for the first time without arguing.

Many lives were lost to bring Olympus to victory.

Blood has been shed and tears fallen but everyone here knew that they need to stop being trap by the past and move forward.

To where, you may ask.

And the son of Hades, holding hands with the daughter of Demeter, finally found the answer to his own question after many years of wandering and wondering.

Towards the future.

**NxM**

* * *

**end**

* * *

**A/N: Is this too rushed? Leave a review on your thoughts.**

**or maybe you want me to write a one-shot - in diary or letter style - about the future generation?**

**p.s: and~ i've decided to write a Naruto&PJO crossover... do you agree?**


End file.
